There will be blood
by Windy Rein
Summary: My view on Allen's Noah awakening. AU. Warnings for blood and other nightmare things and certain sort of insanity! Rated M. Has nothing to do with the movie that goes by the same name.


**Summary:** My view of Allen's Noah awakening.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Mentions of blood, murder and other not so nice things. A certain sort of insanity. AU

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D.Gray-man, Matrix, There will be blood or anything else that you might find implications or referencies to from here.

**A/N:** Okay, so this basically is what I came up with for Allen's awakening. It became as just something random that I thought would be just one of my random insanity ramblings but then somewhere, maybe a third, into this I thought "Hey, I could make this Allen's awakening" so that's what it became. This has nothing to do with the movie by the way, actually I haven't even seen it ever. Oh, and the fact that this wasn't supposed to be a fic in the beginning is the reason why there's the Matrix reference. I think that's all...

So, **enjoy loves!**

xxx

**There will be blood**

xxx

There was blood. So very much of it. So much that it was almost like rain. So much that someone might've said it was in clouds or feathers. Where did it all come from? Did a human being really have that much inside of them?

Many have told me it's only a dream, that none of it really happened. That my imagination is just running wild but I know differently. I know this all is just some fucked up dream some wannabe god high on something that's so much holier than thou just made up for their amusement. I don't know why or when but I know it's not real. I know what I saw and I know what others saw. I know I was beyond the limit for a moment.

Limit for what? Is it really so that we are controlled by machines? Or is it just the limit between this never-ending dream and reality? If there even was one anymore for that matter. Reality, what a laugh that is. Everyone here knows that reality is nothing but a dream in itself. Reality is just something the majority has accepted and grown to live with, in the end.

What the hell do you know? All I can see is greed and horrible, horrible rotting corpses. Melting bodies walking around claiming to be people, claiming to be alive when they're not, cannot they see it? Can't you? I doubt it. Personally I doubt everything and everyone. Who wouldn't after seeing what I've seen?

A dream from beyond reality, a limit that tells when minds break. Hell from bloody things, isn't it? Are you sure? I'm locked up so I can't really tell. I'm locked up so I don't know for sure. I'm locked up because people think I'm messed up because I tell them about blood because I see my dreams are filled with it because it was all for nothing because the blood was there. And it could never be washed away.

Some people tell me they believe me but how could that be? They haven't seen my dreams, have they? No-one can really see the same things, can they? I've told them I don't believe them but they insist. They tell me I'm not alone but if I'm not alone then why the hell was I left behind? Why did they leave me?

Maybe they really did believe me and when they understood they got frightened and thought that if they left me behind I would die of starvation and they'd just forget. That's it, isn't it? I don't know. Those people that say they believe me, the ones that really _do_ understand they are here still. Even after I yelled at them, screamed at them to leave me alone to rot. Told them I don't want what happened to me happen to them, they're too nice for that to happen. They said it had happened already.

They said that those that understand reality better than anyone should keep together and that they're a sort of family. They also said that all of their dreams had been different in some sense. One of them had seen burning snakes and skeletons, one had seen rotting women's corpses burning up in flames and that they had been bleeding the whole time. But the one that really caught my interest told me that she had seen all of their dreams. She said she'd seen what I'd seen and she'd cried for me when she realized those dreams plagued me even when I was awake.

I left with them in the end. I don't know what happened to the people that had kept me locked in that pure white room with those Hellish walls that collapsed on me at night like a cage.

_In the blood pool of the sinners_

_Lay the innocent children_

_The ones to be sacrificed_

_The ones used by millennium_

_The new one shall bring salvation_

_The freer, he'll be called_

_And the sad child, the singer_

_Will end time to free his siblings_

Those lines keep invading my mind. I know what they're telling me but I just can't seem to understand. I know who they're talking about and what they are telling me to do. I just don't understand. Why should I? I don't see any need to do what they tell me to do. So, why?

In the end, I ended up slaughtering them all. I kept telling them they should just stand aside and let me do what Time meant me to do from the very beginning. But they wouldn't. Of course, they wouldn't. They owe their lives to that man. But then again, wasn't he the one who forced this war on us. Maybe… No, I'm sick and tired of thinking about that and mulling it over in my mind.

There was blood. So very much of it. Just like in my dreams. I knew, I had known from the very beginning. They'd all end up dead and I would be left alone to wander these lands. All of the others, the so-called good guys, have returned home. They can spend their time with their families. I keep an eye on them too. Some, like that Japanese kid (what was his name again?), are those ones that I keep thinking will do something stupid.

But I don't care actually that much anymore. I have fulfilled Time's duty for me. I should be just left to die, but am not. Why not? I do not know.

The war has ended and I'm not needed anymore so why am I kept here? Maybe to work as a reminder to those who know what really happened. Maybe to keep them on alert for possible future encounters.

Seven thousand years and I think my family is finally left to rest in peace. But of course one can never be certain. Maybe one day I'll be needed again and then Time will show me those things again.

_There will be blood._

xxx

**A/N:** No stealing of the lyrics!! I came up with them and if you want lyrics to your own fic then come up with something. Or if you are desperate, **ASK** for permission to use them.

Please tell me what you think of this :) I like it but that might just be my narcissism :D So review.. Onegai? Allen puppydog eyes


End file.
